


Oh how I love you

by Demonlucy



Category: Sanders Sides, Thomas Sanders, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Burns, M/M, Slight guilt and feeling of isolation, how they all fell in love, idiots tying their best, mainly fluff, will tag as I go
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-07
Updated: 2019-04-15
Packaged: 2019-05-03 14:29:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14570997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Demonlucy/pseuds/Demonlucy
Summary: How all the sides fell in love with each other, or who fell in love first and how they fall for the rest





	1. Royality- Now that I see you~

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is my first Sanders sides fic, so I hope you like it!  
> This chapter is based on Royality as I feel like they would be he first to fall in love with each other <3  
> There's a small description of burns near the end but nothing to graphic (just cooking burns) stay safe in the kitchen guys, gals and non-binary pals!

The three light sides; Morality, Logic and Creativity had coexisted just as long as Thomas himself. 

Given their different traits it was a surprise to no one in the mindscape when Patton and Roman quickly became close. Going from acquaintances to inseparable best friends in just under a month.

It was during their third impromptu Disney movie marathon night, another one that Logic had declined to join, that the two would become even closer.

Roman was of course singing along to every song that played and even Patton was happy to join him with just as much enthusiasm. Their fingers where already intertwined, and looking back neither side could remember who first linked them. They sang the last part of the duet together, turning to direct the song at each other instead of at the TV like all the other songs before. 

"All at once everything is different. Now that I see you~" 

Their eyes locked as they sang, the two sides simultaneously thinking 'God I love him' 

"Now that I see you~"

Romans eyes widened in realisation and colour filled both of their cheeks as they quickly released each other's hands, just now realising that they were practically sat in each other's lap, having moved closer during the song.

Patton fake coughed into his hand to dispel the crushing awkward silence between them as Roman tried to look everywhere but back at the other. 

"W-well kiddo is getting rather late, perhaps it's best if we hit the hay." Patton stated, rubbing the back of his neck nervously, while also glancing away from where the other sat.

"It is indeed! We'll have to finish our Disney marathon tomorrow!" Roman responded perhaps a little too quickly, jumping up from the couch and throwing in a fake yawn that was so dramatic it had the fatherly trait laughing softly. Allowing Roman a few seconds to stare completely dumbfounded at him, 'Dear God Patton was beautiful. How could he have only just noticed!' 

The two said their goodnights and headed to their respective rooms with a single thought on their mind. 'What should I do to show my love?'

 

It had taken all night but Roman had finally settled on a romantic plan of action! The shear amount of ideas that he had come up with and then subsequently tossed aside was enough to make even old pocket protectors head spin. Every idea he had just paled in comparison Pattons splendor, no idea was romantic enough, was grand enough to express his utter adoration to the other side.  
So in the end he had compiled a few of the best ideas into one romantic day starting with breakfast in bed!

Patton was normally the first awake and out of bed, the other always waking up at around 6:30am but Roman hadn't slept meaning he could sneak into the kitchen earlier and cook before Patton even woke up.

Stood in the kitchen at around 5am staring down at the bunch of ingrdents for pancakes Roman realised the fault in his plan.

He didn't know how to cook.

He wasn't one to pay attention on the few and far between moments when Thomas was cooking and Patton did all the cooking in the mindspace, leaving the creative trait with no experience whatsoever and no idea on how to proceed.

"Uuuggh this is a disaster!" Roman wailed to himself, kneeling on the floor dejected, posing like he was damning the very heavens for his inability to cook.  
'Get yourself together Roman! You've surely seen Patton make this dish once or twice how hard could it be! Rise up and create for your love!!' He thought as he pulled himself from the floor, determined to try.

 

It was now somewhere around 6 and it was not going well.  
Flour coated everything, there was butter and batter spilt on the counters, floor and a bit had managed to get into his hair making it stick up at a weird angle.

Roman couldn't remember if there were eggs in the recipe so he added a couple in anyway just in case, unfortunately a few bits of shell had also been added in his haste.

Roman had poured the mixture into the pan and wiped his forehead, unknowingly leaving a streak of batter. All he had to do was wait until it cooked and then flip the pancake somehow but he'll work that out when he gets there.  
'I should probably tidy up while I'm waiting,' he thought as he glanced around at the bombsite that was the kitchen, after all it wouldn't be very princely to have his love clean up the mess he made and he could really do without Logic yelling at him about hygiene so early in the morning.

He moved to begin cleaning only to slip on some batter and ended up crashing to the floor in front of the oven with a startled yelp.

 

Patton had spent half of the night day dreaming about the creative side as he doodle little hearts and stars all over the pages in his puppy notebook. He couldn't help but feel all giddy, he was in love! 

And gosh darn it he was going to show Roman just how much he loved him! He had decided that the best way to show his love would be to write a poem for the creative trait. Because Roman was so fancy and romantic he would surely appreciate a poem.

Writing a poem was easier said than done, he spent half of the time doodling in the margins and the other half trying and failing to come up with a good poem, Patton wasn't the creative one after all.  
After writing and rewriting the poem around fifty times he finely ended up with the following:

Rose are pretty  
Puppys are cute  
Kittys are too  
You are bee-utiful  
I love you

Patton tilted his head and huffed as he stared down at the paper, it didn't really rhyme and it wasn't exactly a poem but he couldn't think of anything better as he had been trying for the past ten minutes to think of something else, so with a sigh he grabbed his colours and started on the pages decorations, which included a fat fuzzy bumblebee next to the "bee-utiful" line. A few hours later it was done!

Pattons hands where now covered in multi coloured ink stains, he even had some yellow on his cheek from when he had tapped the wrong side of the felt tip against it.The small "poem" had a border of stars, flowers and hearts, even a small drawing of the two holding hands that the Moral side had worked very hard on.

The only thing left too do was to present the gift to his love. A quick glance at the clock told him that it was around 6am. He brifely wondered if it was a good idea to wake the other side up just to tell him he love him, but the worry was quickly pushed aside, love will wait for no man woman or nonbinary kiddos!! Roman was always the second one up anyway so it really wouldn't be too much of a bother, if he tried it with Logic on the other hand. Patton shivered at the thought, God help anyone who tries to get that one up before 7am pricicely.

Patton ran quietly to Romans room with the card griped in his hands. He knocked gently "kiddo? Are you up?" After a few agonising minutes of silence he knocked again, this time opening the door "Kid-oh.."  
He paused at the state of the room. Paper was everywhere, it lay in piles, crumpled and tossed anywhere and everywhere. But Roman was no where in sight. Patrons heart fell, Roman was known to frequently visit his fantasy relm at any hour and could be there for days at a time but he rarely left without informing one of them.

He couldn't help but feel a little hurt that the other had left and not told him. With a sigh he gently folded the letter and put it in his pocket before making his way down stairs. Maybe he'll have ice cream for breakfast before Logic could come down and lecture him about unhealthy eating habits.

He had just reached the bottom of the stairs when he herd a yelp followed quickly by a crash. He imeditly rushed into the kitchen to see one of the biggest messes he'd ever seen, flour and batter covered near enough everything. Someone had clearly been trying to cook, it would honestly be a surprise if any of the ingredients made it into the bowl.

Patton glanced around in confusion, wondering where the source of the sound had come from, before his eyes settled on Roman who was laying flat on his back defited.

Patton smiled wide as he saw the creative side, all but pouting up at the ceiling, covered in patches of flour and batter. He couldn't help but let out a squeak of delight as he realised that Roman had tried so hard to make breakfast. Patton heart warmed knowing that the other had gotten up early and tried to cook them something.

Romans head turned quickly to face the sound, blush and embarsment clear on his face at being caught moping on the floor surrounded by failure. 

"Patton!" He yelped in surprise arms flailing as he tried to get up from his embarrassing position on the floor. In his rush to try and get up, Roman had accidentally knocked the the pan from the stove. 

The creative trait could only stare wide eyed as the hot pan fell towards his half sitting form unable to stop it's descent.

Patton would later thank his parental instincts for how quickly he reacted in that situation but now the only thing on his mind was fear for his Prince charming and then burning pain.

A second before the hot pan had landed on Roman's face Patton had sprang forward and grabbed it, the burning pain of the hot metal almost made him instictavly drop it but one fast glance down at Romans wide and fearful eyes only made him grip tighter.  
He spun around and all but threw the pan in the sink. Patton hugged his hands to his chest as the burning pain pulsed and stung like it was bone deep, gritting his teeth to keep from crying out.

"Patton!!" Roman was at his side in an instant, he turned the cold water tap on full and tried to pull the others hands towards it, only for Patton to hold his hands closer to his chest as if he could smother the pain eyes shut tight to keep back tears. 

The fartherly trait felt a gentle hand on his cheek a thumb rubbing away the few tears that had slipped past his eyelashes, the other hand still holding his wrist.

"Sweetheart I'm so sorry, please give me your hands, they need to go under the water... please my love." Roman pleaded, Patton sniffed and opened his watery eyes to see guilt and sorrow on the others face, it was enough to break his heart. He let Roman take his hands and put them under the water, flinching violently as the burning pain seemed to double under the cold water.

Roman had one hand holding Pattons under the water while the other was wrapped around the others waist, letting Patton bury his face in the creative sides shoulder.

"I am so incredibly sorry Patton, I never ment for you to get hurt! I just wanted to surprise you with a romantic breakfast in bed... I guess I overlooked the fact that I can't cook." He laughed weakly. 

Patton felt heat rise in his cheeks at the others words.  
"You wanted to make me a romantic breakfast in bed?" He asked quietly, pulling back slightly to see the blush covering Romans face as he nodded. Patton smiled brightly and laughed.  
"That's so sweet!! I didn't realise you loved me so much! Thank you!" He kissed Romans cheek, happy when he saw that it only made Roman blushed brighter.

"I-... umm... well it would have probably been a better idea if it had worked and if you hadn't gotten hurt." He stammered before looking guilty at the others hands still under the tap.

"Don't worry about it kiddo, it's already started healing. Though next time let's cook together! It could be a cooking dinner date!" Patton suggested, smiling brightly.

Roman smiled "So does this mean that you like me too?" He asked uncharacteristically shy. 

"Yes! I actually spent most of the night writing you a love poem." Patton blushed, as he remembered the poem in his pocket. Romans eyes sparkled.  
"You wrote a poem for me!? You must let me read it! Oh my gosh Patton I love you so much! I'm so happy!" Roman squealed, hugging the other close and spinning him around.  
"Hi so happy! I'm happier!" Patton giggled as he was spun around.  
Roman laughed and kissed the other lovely, a kiss that Patton eagerly returned. The two kisses for a few more moments in their happy little bubble, unaware of footsteps on the stairs.

"What on earth is going on?" An annoyed voice called from the kitchen entrance. The two jumped at the noise, pulling away from their kiss with blushing faces to see a very grumpy Logic, glaring accusingly back at them.

"Um we're gay." Patton blurted out, still holding onto Roman. Logic sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose.  
"We are all fragments of Thomas and since Thomas is gay we are all gay Morality." He mumbled somewhat exasperated, "Although I do believe some congratulations are in order for your new relationship, congratulation. I was actually referring to the current state of our kitchen, which I'm guessing Creativity is the cause of, correct?" Cold grey blue eyes turned to glare at the Princely trait.  
Roman gulped, feeling ice creep up his spine under such a cold gaze.

"I can explain."


	2. Logicality- So tell me when you're gonna let me in

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Roman goes off on an adventure and Patton is left all alone with Logic
> 
> Chapter based around Logicality! (Aka: Patton falling for Logan) with Royality in the first part!
> 
> I feel that being the heart, Patton would be the first to fall for the other sides
> 
> Slight mentions of guilt and Patton feeling isolation

It had been about a month since Roman and Patton had officially gotten together. One month since they had first kissed, one month since Roman destroyed the kitchen and one month since Logic had given them both a long boring PowerPoint presentation about kitchen health and safety.

One wonderful month in which many dates, kisses and snuggles on the couch were shared between the pair. Even the occasional lecture from Logic on why they shouldn't fall a sleep on the couch, backed up with a smug 'I told you so' in the morning when one of them would inevitably complain about stiff joints, couldn't put a damper on the rose coloured world Creativity and Morality where basking in.

It was currently their latest snuggle movie night, Roman had just put the DVD in and got comfy on the couch, looking up when he heard Patton coming down the stairs. 

"Logic said he didn't want to join us." Patton said pouting, Roman sighed.

"I honestly don't know why you keep inviting him, he hasn't agreed to come to a movie night since we were young. I mean now the only times we even have a conversation that last longer than an hour is when he's lecturing one of us about something or if it involves Thomas, we don't even know his name. Truthfully i think you should probably just stop trying to include Dr Boreon, it's not like he seems to care anyway." Roman shrugged, not that bothered by the lack of Logics attendance during "family time" as Patton put it. Logic hadn't been there for a long time.

"No! That's too sad Roman! He's all alone up there, I know he's a bit more introverted than us-" Roman raised an eyebrow, "-okay, he's a lot more introverted than us but that's beside the point! We use to have such good times together... Studying all day everyday without having time to relax, without having people you can relax around is just too painful for me to even think about!" Patton insisted, arms wrapped around himself as he thought of the Logical trait having no one to rely on.

Romans face softened as he saw just how much his boyfriend cared for everyone. He opened his arms, inviting the other in.  
"Oh sunshine," he cooed, Patton happily sprang into the others open arms and snuggled in as Roman hugged him tight "Your heart is truly made of gold." Patton giggled as roman held him tighter, peppering his face with soft kisses.

"You are such a sweet cinnamon roll, too good for this world! Too pure!" He exclaimed between the kisses, Patton laughed louder and pulled back slightly so he could look Roman in the eye.

"If I'm a cinnamon roll do you know what that would make you?" He smiled wide when the creative side shook his head.  
"You're my Angel cake! Because every second with you feels like heaven~!" Roman blushed brighter than his sash, eyes sparkling as his mouth opening to reply. The only sound that escaped however was an embarrassed squeak which only caused him to blush more.

"You are just so cute!" Patton exclaimed before throwing his arms around Romans neck and coving his red face in warm slightly damp kisses, each accompanied by an audible 'Mwah!' 

By the end of the second movie Roman had his head on the others lap while Patton soothingly ran his fingers through the creative traits hair. Patton smiled lovingly down at Roman who had his eyes closed, content to lie here forever. The moral trait really didn't want to interrupt the others moment of peace but he really needed to bring up something that had been nagging in the back of his mind for a few weeks now.

"Roman?" He asked sweetly, Roman made a small noise of conformation prompting Patton to continue.  
"I noticed that its been a while since you last went into your realm... is something bothering you kiddo?"   
Patton had first noticed a week into their relationship, Roman always went on one small adventure a week at the very least but during that first week he hadn't so much as glanced into his realm. The farthly trait had brushed it off at first, maybe even selfishly happy that he was able to monopolies the prince's time and attention but as the month continued and ended Patton started to feel guilty and worried. The realm of imagination was Romans happy place and if he had stopped going there than maybe there was a problem.

Roman stiffened and opened his eyes to look up at the other who had stopped stroking his hair.  
"I was hoping you wouldn't notice." He sighed and sat up, rubbing his arm self-consciously. Patton’s heart gave a painful squeeze, he placed his hand on Romans and intertwined their fingers, smiling encouragingly knowing that the other would explain in his own time. A few minutes passed and Roman took a breath before speaking.

"I just wanted to spend time with you my darling." He said giving the others hand a squeeze "And I guess I felt guilty, I wanted to spend all my time with you to make up for the pain I caused." He sighed, placing a gentle kiss on the palm of Patton’s hand letting the other know exactly what pain he was referring to.

Patton frowned he had no idea that Roman was still beating himself up over the accident. He cupped the others face softly, forcing him to meet his gaze. Patton was not going to stand for the look of guilt in those lovely red eyes.

"Roman you have nothing, and I mean nothing to feel guilty about. What happened last month was an accident, it wasn't your fault that I burnt my hands on that silly little pan."

"But-"

"No butts mister! If we had a chance to redo that scene I wouldn't change a thing, I would still grab that pan and I would hold onto it forever if it meant you wouldn't get burnt." Romans eyes widened and he bit his lip, Patton smiled adoringly at the other side.

"Oh Honey, sometimes accidents just happen and I don't want you to feel responsible for that. It wasn't like you made me grab it, i did that all on my own so you don't need to make it up to me in the slightest... Buuuuut if you still feel the need to make it up to me then there is something you can do for me~" Patton smiled, thumbs rubbing the others cheekbones soothingly. 

Roman smiled brightly and nodded eagerly, his own hands overlapping Patton’s that where still cupping his face.

"Anything for you my love, you simply have to ask and I will pluck the stars from the heavens." Patton blushed softly knowing full well that the other would move heaven and earth to make him happy.

"I want you to go into your realm and have a wonderful epic adventure, spend as much time as you need to make up for all you've missed and when you're finally finished and happy I want you to come back home and tell me all about it as we cuddle on the couch." Patton finished by placing a small kiss on the others lips. Roman kissed back happily, face breaking into a huge grin.

"I love you so much, so very much." He whispered into the kiss, Roman didn’t think it was possible to love Patton anymore than he did in this very moment.

"I love you with all of my heart" Patton whispered back with a loving smile.

 

\---------

 

The next morning Patton was in the kitchen alone, Roman had come down earlier to pick up a packed lunch the other had made and to sweep the fatherly figure off his feet literally with a deep kiss before heading out on his adventure.

He had just finished setting the table for two when Logic walked in, the intelligent side raised an eyebrow at the seating arrangement but sat down without a word, only mumbling a thanks to Patton as a cup of milky coffee was placed in front of him.

Patton continued with breakfast, he had just put the plates of sausage, bacon, beans and scrambled egg down when Logic spoke. The intelligent trait didn't normally like to hold a conversation until after he had finished his cup of coffee so Patton was quite surprised to see it still half full.

"It is clear that Creativity is not going to join us for breakfast, this is because he is currently travelling through his fantasy realm correct?" calculating dark blue eyes locked with soft light blue ones.

"Yep! I told him to go have an epic adventure! He left just before you came down so I'm not expecting him back for a few knights." Patton bit back a laugh, hiding his smile behind his coffee, logic nodded.

"Well it's good that he's getting back into routine, perhaps I will be able to get Thomas to focus mo-" he paused the pun finally clicking in, he narrowed his eyes at Patton who smiled wide "I really do detest those silly puns you insist on subjecting us all too." He huffed as the other laughed. Patton scooped up some scrambled eggs as he spoke.

"I'll have you know that my puns are egg-cellent !" He giggled at the sound of frustration logic made.  
"That's eggs-actly what I'm talking about." Patton’s smile widened   
"Eggs-actly?" He asked with a laugh, heart racing at hearing Mr oh so serious make a pun. Logic flushed as he realised what he said.  
"That's not what I meant!" The logical trait insisted, Patton just laughed louder, pointing his fork at the other.

"Whatever you say Logic, you're the eggs-pert!"   
Logic pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed "Any erroneous statement I've made in my speech this morning I blame solely on you."   
"Guilty as charged." Patton smiled. The two finished their breakfast in comfortable silence.  
Patton had just started to collect the plates when Logic got up to leave.

"Lo, wait!" He called out, causing the other to pause and give the fatherly trait a perplexed look.  
"Lo?" He asked confused, Patton blinked and then smiled sheepishly.  
"Oh, sorry it's just a nickname I made up for you, Logic sounds so unfamiliar so i though Lo would be a better fit unless you would prefer to tell me your name inst-" he began hopefully.  
"No. I would prefer Logic although Lo is more than adequate. Now what was it you needed Morality?" He interrupted cold and professional as always. Patton tried not to flinch at the emotional distance between them and put on a large smile.

"I was wondering if you would like to join me in a cartoon marathon since Roman isn't here, I think it would be fun to spend some time together since we don't normally hang out even when Romans around."   
"I'm going to have to decline your offer. With creativity actually in his realm Thomas might finally feel motivated enough to complete some assignments that have been stacking up in his absence, I will not allow us to fall behind any further." Logic said without glancing at the other side. "I will be planning on working throughout this motivation boom period so there will be no need to prepare any lunch or dinner for me, I will most likely eat later tonight. Now if you have no other matters to discuss I will be taking my leave." Those cold blue eyes locked with soft blue once more, startling Patton into motion.

"O-oh, nope that's all I wanted to ask! Have fun, don't work too hard kiddo!" He smiled, Logic rolled his eyes at the term before sinking out of the room and leaving Patton alone.

It had happened more often than not when he tried to invite him to spend time with Roman and him. They use to all play together frequently but Logic grew up and they didn't... the logical side stopped seeing the point in playing and slowly removed himself from their circel untill their once budding friendships became a foggy memory.

 

At first the Moral trait was fine, a little put out by Logics refusal, but fine none the less.  
Patton, now with time to himself, was finally starting to catch up on Steven Universe and had even found some new cartoons that he considered watching. It was only at dinner, when he was sat at the table alone eating pasta, when Patton’s mood began to shift.  
He was missing the others something awful. 

Romans absence was the most noticeable and how could it not be, the other trait was just as upbeat and loud as Patton, those facts plus the fact that the two had been joined at the hip for a whole month just made the lack of noise, attention and touch all the more clear.

Logics absence was also clear, though not often as noticeable as Romans. Lo use to at least sit in the same room as them for a few hours a day in silence, often reading while the others watched TV, going over upcoming presentations with Roman or working on some notes while Patton cooked.

Romans absence was like wearing a warm coat constantly only to one day step out into a blizzard without it.

Logics was like a radio that had been playing as background noise suddenly cutting off, leaving you in deafening silence.

Patton glanced down at the food he had just pushed around on his plate, he didn't feel hungry at all. Still the fatherly trait made himself eat at least half of it before throwing the rest out. After making Logic a plate and putting it in the fridge Patton decided to call it a night and sinking out of the kitchen he flopped onto his soft bed. 

"Tomorrow will be better." Patton mumbled into the many pillows and soft teddys before curling up and falling asleep.

 

Tomorrow was not better. It was midday and Patton felt isolation and loneliness digging away at his heart.  
At least the day before he actually got to see the other two. Roman hadn't come back from his quest which he expected but he hadn't seen Lo that morning either. Logic had left a note on the table some point last night thanking Patton for the food but also stating that he wouldn't be coming down so not to prepare anything for him.

Another uneventful day passed by and Patton was left clinging to his fluffiest stuffed animal as he drifted off to sleep. 

Another morning without the others, another note from Logic and more isolation for Patton.

Patton wasn't use to being so alone, he needed to spend time with the others. He needed a hug, a conversation, to see someone even for a few seconds.

A few seconds of social interaction today and he'd be fine again.

That was how the fatherly trait found himself outside Logics door with a selection of fruits, berries and nuts as well as some natural yogurt and a cup of milky coffee on a tray. 

Patton took a steadying breath before knocking on the door. "Lo? It's me! Sorry to bother you but i-"   
He didn't get to finish as logic opened the door looking rather exacerbated. His normally neat clothes where rumpled, tie loosened with the top button undone, his hair which was normally brushed aside professionally was mused up like he had spent a while running his fingers through it. Patton could only stare, heart beating slightly faster.   
He had never seen Logic look like this.

"Morality, did you fail to see my note? I was sure I left it in a convenient place for you to find." The logical trait straightened his tie, annoyance clear in his body langue and expression.

"If you are about to enquire about the whereabouts of the remote let me remind you, for the 78th time, to check under the couch cushions and if your search turns up negative to exam the contents of the fridge as you have a tendency to place things that do not belong in there." Logic narrowed his dark blue eyes, still clearly annoyed that he was interrupted while finally being able to get some work done.  
Patton blinked, finally able to pull his eyes from Logics adorable dishevelled appearance.

"I'm not looking for the remote this time, don't worry I have it all under control!" He giggled, "I actually came to bring you a snack, I know you didn't want to be interrupted but i thought eating healthy snacks during a small break would help you stay focused and more energised as you work." He smiled shyly, lifting the tray slightly higher to get the others attention.

Logic glanced down at the tray he had failed to notice in surprise. "Oh... that is very kind of you Mortality, thank you." He took the tray from the others hands. Patton smiled brightly and said a quick goodbye, not wanting to keep Lo from his work a second longer.

The fatherly trait already felt miles better, his chest was lighter and the silence no longer screamed at him. Plus Lo had really appreciated his effort and he got to see the others slightly more casual appearance, it was beyond adorable! 

He could spend the rest of the day alone, already planning on bringing snacks up to logic tomorrow as well. Just out of curiosity Patton approached the fridge, chuckling softly when he saw that the TV remote was in fact inside next to the butter.

 

It was now 6pm and Patton had just put the freshly made pasta on two plates. He was just about to set Lo’s plate aside to cool when the logic trait walked into the kitchen much to the others surprise and barely hidden joy.

"Lo! What are you doing down here so early? I thought you where busy working." Patton questioned, setting the two plates on the table with a smile that only grew when Logic took a seat, signalling his intent to stay.

"Well firstly I would like to apologise for jumping to conclusions, I would have said as much before however you made quite a speedy retreat, I fear that was mainly due to my attitude towards you at the time." Lo said, looking everywhere but at the other, clearly feeling guilty for the way he had snapped at him.

“On another note, I have recently been made aware of the cartoon called Gravity Falls, it is supposed to have number of puzzles and twists that I would quite like to experience. If you would like to join me Patton I would appreciate the company, that is if you are not opposed to the idea.” Logic spoke with a certain practiced tone that let Patton know he had most likely been saying that sentence a few times to himself. If Patton could smiled any larger he was sure that his face would split in two.

“I would LOVE to watch it with you! It would im-PASTA-ble for me to refuse you Logic.” Patton laughed, he couldn’t believe that Logic knew his name! Well he had mentioned it a number of times to the other side but he can’t believe Logic finally used it!!.

“Logan.” 

“What?” Patton asked confused at the sudden input of the random word.

“If I had a penne for every time you asked for my name I would be quite rich, in pasta that is.” Logic smiled softly. “My name is Logan.”

Patton blushed brightly and he was pretty sure his mouth was hanging open as his heart raced in his chest.  
He was finally opening up!

Two thoughts stayed in the back of his mind long after the dinner and wonderful evening watching a few episodes of Gravity Falls together with Logan.  
They said goodnight and Logan assured him that he would be present for all meals and that their marathon would continue tomorrow evening.

Patton now looking up at his star littered ceiling from where he lay on his bed, finally decided to acknowledge the two thoughts that had plagued him since dinner. 

 

He was in love with Logan. This thought wasn't much of a surprise to him honestly, it was like a flower he had watched grow not really dismissing it but never assigning a name to it for it never really bloomed till now.

The second thought however... filled him with worry.

He was in love with Logan...

And he had to tell Roman.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song- Somewhere only we know
> 
> I originally had a different ending for this chapter but I'd already sent so long writing it and wasn't even half way towards the ending I originally had in mind so I came up with this one instead :)
> 
> Let me know if you would like me to tag anything

**Author's Note:**

> Please let me know what you think and if you spot any mistakes.
> 
> Thanks for reading!! :D


End file.
